Cats of the Four Clans
Entering Your Character To enter a character, follow the guideline below and make sure to post it on my talk page. I can't keep up with people entering in the comments. Name: Gender: Personality: Appearance:(Coat, eyes, build) Rank:(at the start only Apprentice(Pride cats don't have mentoring, all the young ones go to a sort of school and are taught by an older female), Loner or Rogue) Mentor:(you don't start out with a mentor)(If in a Pride, leave this space blank) Clan:(if you are part of one) Pride:(if you are part of one) Father:(optional) Mother:(optional) The Clans 'Stormclan' 'Leader:' Willowstar, lithe long-legged dark grey tom 'Deputy:' Rockpelt, grey marbled tabby tom with dark grey paws :Apprentice:Shiningpaw 'Medicine Cat:' Rubypelt, blood red she-cat with orange eyes 'Elders:' Blackear, elderly white tom with black face, paws,tail and ears and royal blue eyes 'Queens:' Moontail, young pale golden queen with pale blue eyes, mother of Blazekit and Fernkit 'Kits' Blazekit, Fernkit, 'Warriors:' Woodclaw, dark sable furred tom with yellow eyes :Apprentice:Redpaw Greatclaw, dark grey tom with yellow eyes, brother to Woodclaw Duskeye, dark silver she-cat with dusky violet eyes Larksong, dark ginger she-cat with white chest and paws Forestheart, dark silver tabby tom with odd eyes, one amber, one green 'Apprentices:' Robinpaw, dark grey tom with reddish-brown underbelly and yellow eyes Redpaw, cream she-cat with red face, tail and paws Shiningpaw, black she-cat with white star on forehead Emberpaw, fiery ginger marble tabby she-cat with sky-blue eyes Medicine Den Sick Name: Rank: Gender: Description: Illness: Remedy: Wounded/Injured Name: Rank: Gender: Description: Wound/Injury: Remedy: Recent Dead Name: Rank: Gender: Description: Cause of Death: Dead Name: Rank: Gender: Description: Cause of Death: 'Wildclan' 'Leader:' Swiftstar, peach colored tom with white chest and paws 'Deputy:' Raggedpelt, mottled brown tom with very short fur and compact muscular build 'Medicine Cat:' Reedtail, dark brown tabby tom 'Elders:' Eveningwhisker, dark red longhaired retired queen, mother of Longpelt 'Queens:' Longpelt, jet black longhaired queen, mother of Moonkit 'Kits' Moonkit, 'Warriors:' Sunpelt, pale golden tortoiseshell she-cat :Apprentice:Grasspaw Heronleg, flame-point tom with large blue almond shaped eyes Meadowflower, golden tabby she-cat with blue-green eyes 'Apprentices:' Tremblingpaw, blue tom with blue-green eyes Lonepaw, black smoke tom with pale grey eyes Grasspaw, longlegged silver tabby tom Medicine Den Sick Name: Rank: Gender: Description: Illness: Remedy: Wounded/Injured Name: Rank: Gender: Description: Wound/Injury: Remedy: Recent Dead Name: Rank: Gender: Description: Cause of Death: Dead Name: Rank: Gender: Description: Cause of Death: 'Lakeclan' 'Leader:' Shadestar, dark gray tabby tom 'Deputy:' Greeneye, tabby tom with one green eye and one copper eye 'Medicine Cat:' Meadowleaf, tabby she-cat 'Elders:' Stoneheart, grey tabby tom 'Queens:' Breamfur, silver queen with pale violet eyes, mother of Waterpaw, Otterkit and Sealkit Rushtail, sand colored queen with faint darker stripes, mother of Amberpaw, Pondkit and Frogkit 'Kits' Otterkit, dark brown tom with cloud-blue eyes Sealkit, dark brown she-kit with yellow eyes Pondkit, brown marble tabby she-kit with amber eyes Frogkit, brown tabby tom with amber eyes 'Warriors:' Mottlepelt, dark brown marbled tabby she-cat, mother of Yellowpaw Troutclaw, tabby tom with blue-grey eyes :Apprentice:Amberpaw Snowtail, longhaired pure-white she-cat with emerald green eyes 'Apprentices:' Yellowpaw, yellow marbled tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Fallingpaw, reddish-brown tom with amber eyes Waterpaw, pale silver tabby she-cat Amberpaw, reddish gold she-cat Medicine Den Sick Name: Rank: Gender: Description: Illness: Remedy: Wounded/Injured Name: Rank: Gender: Description: Wound/Injury: Remedy: Recent Dead Name: Rank: Gender: Description: Cause of Death: Dead Name: Rank: Gender: Description: Cause of Death: 'Nightclan' 'Leader:' Darkstar, dark brown tom 'Deputy:' Fallingwhisker 'Medicine Cat:' Azurepelt, blue-grey tom :Apprentice:Thrushpaw 'Elders:' 'Queens:' Shiningfur, dark tabby she-cat, mother of Jetfur and Aspenkit Birdfeather, young brown she-cat, mother of Tinykit, Nettlekit and Pinekit 'Kits' Aspenkit, lanky big-pawed red tabby she-kit with yellow eyes Tinykit, small dark gray tom with a spot of white on one ear and a strip of white on chest and dark gray eyes Nettlekit, light silver tabby she-kit with blue eyes Pinekit, long legged dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes 'Warriors:' Falconwing, golden brown she-cat with amber eyes Jetfur, jet black tom with amber eyes 'Apprentices:' Thrushpaw, silver tabby she-cat Lightningpaw, dark grey tom with pale grey lightning-flash across shoulders and golden eyes Scarpaw, black tom with deep scar above right eye Medicine Den Sick Name: Rank: Gender: Description: Illness: Remedy: Wounded/Injured Name: Rank: Gender: Description: Wound/Injury: Remedy: Recent Dead Name: Rank: Gender: Description: Cause of Death: Dead Name: Rank: Gender: Description: Cause of Death: The Prides Driven Rain Pride Windsoul Golden Sun Pride Loners Characters Category:Lathagarr's RPGs